


Tiger By The Tail

by Blinkkittylove, lonelypond (Blinkkittylove)



Series: Christmas Confections [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Christmas, F/F, More tags coming, Nozomi causes trouble, Winter, fashion - Freeform, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinkkittylove/pseuds/Blinkkittylove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinkkittylove/pseuds/lonelypond
Summary: Nishikino Maki is escaping family expectation by wintering in the Nishikino's summer haven, while allowing her childhood friend, Kousaka Honoka to use the family camp as a bed and breakfast. Their friend, Minami Kotori, met Sonada Umi during a design internship in Tokyo and has convinced Umi that her Lily White management group and their primary client, rising social media star Yazawa Nico, should travel to America to help launch Kotori's debut design line. Local Eli Ayase is interested in the new visitors.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Series: Christmas Confections [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1213497
Comments: 31
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note about language: I am not going to attempt English to Japanese translation very often and when I use Japanese phrases, I will try to make the intention clear. But if the Japanese natives are alone together, assume they are speaking Japanese although I will have typed English.

Honoka was back. And with company she’d apparently met at the door.

Nishikino Maki could have stayed out of it. Arguably, she should have stayed out of it. But her ears had perked up at the flow of perfectly spoken Japanese and something about the shrill indignation of the speaker...Maki glanced over the couch. A tiny, almost miniscule woman completely swaddled in a parka was gesturing wildly at a much more buxom specimen, wearing only a fair isle sweater and a scarf over her regular clothes. Honoka was looking very confused.

Honoka, rubbed her head nervously but her smile remained bright, “I’m sorry. Is there a problem?”

The taller woman shook her head and spoke in only slightly accented English. “Pardon the intrusion. Are you Kosaka Honoka?”

“Just call me Honoka.”

“Honoka.” A smile, but Maki was mostly watching the shorter woman fussily unwrap two yards of scarf and continue to mutter. It fascinated.

“Is your friend all right?” Honoka the ever helpful wondered as she unpacked groceries from their totes.

At that there was a stomp. And a “Nico Nico Ni” and some kind of hand gesture. Was this a Japanese form of exorcism? Maki would have to take notes. Eli would be entertained.

“Nico was just expecting…” a hesitation from the taller. A snort from ‘Nico.’ Was her name actually a demand for a smile? Because Maki thought that seemed more foreign to her demeanor than English.

And perhaps Maki really should have minded her own business. But... “The short one has put a curse on us for being a rustic backwater she’s being forced to slum in. Apparently, we are about to contaminate her perfectly crafted image.”

The shorter one spun, almost faster than Maki could blink, strangely dangerous red eyes narrowed and locked on. Maki felt struck by the accusation in the gaze.

“Shitsurei na hito desu ne.” Nico snarled

Yes, Maki was being rude, but so was insulting the host in a language Honoka didn’t understand. If Maki was giving up her Christmas solitude, she was certainly not going to let her friends be run over by Little Miss Misanthrope. Maki decided her best response was a shrug and an eye roll. Match attitude for attitude.

“Hello.” The taller woman spoke slowly. “I am Tojo Nozomi. Please forgive Nico. Jet lag is difficult.”

Nico obviously spoke enough English to be unhappy at the apology on her behalf but chose not to speak.

“Konnichiwa. ” Maki was still stretched out, leaning on the arm of the couch, enjoying the show.

“Nihongo jyouzu desu ne, doko de naratta no desu ka?” Nozomi’s turquoise eyes brightened with curiosity.

“Watashi wa Tōkyō ni sunde imasu.” Maki had lived in Japan and had dual citizenship, at least until her 22nd birthday, although she’d been based in New York City for high school and college.

“Interesting.” Nozomi inclined her head, “May I have your name?”

“Oh, that’s Maki. She’s…” Honoka had put the groceries away and stepped around Nico.

Maki hopped up, interrupting Honoka, “Let’s get them settled in their room. The double upstairs?”

“ummm...I’m not sure, there were...” Honoka scrunched up her face, trying to remember details.

Nozomi clarified. “Two more people are due. They had to wait for some of the luggage to clear customs.”

“That’s right, there were 4 of you. And two rooms.” Honoka bopped herself on the side of the head.

The tiny woman had stopped glaring at Maki and stepped forward. “Take Nico to her room. Now.” She did speak English. Fairly smoothly.

Nozomi seemed uncomfortable and made a half bow. “Nico is tired and would appreciate privacy.”

“Upstairs?” Maki asked, searching for a bag but Nico had the handle of her rolling suitcase clutched in a hanging off the side of a cliff from a sapling grip.

Rapid fire Japanese from the shorter woman and then a reluctant translation. “Nico agreed to the master suite.”

“That’s my room.” Maki was startled. When she’d agreed to let Honoka run the Nishikino family camp as a bed and breakfast, she insisted Honoka keep the master suite unbooked.

Nico’s arms were crossed and she was glaring.

“Nico has certain expectations of privacy.” Nozomi offered smoothly.

“No.” Maki snapped.

Honoka turned to Maki, blue eyes pleading. “There’s two rooms. Your parents are in Japan…I figured it wouldn’t be a problem.”

“The bathroom’s shared.” Maki hissed, coming around the island and dragging Honoka down the hall towards the door.

“Maki…” Honoka whined, Maki hated it when Honoka whined. “Kotori asked us as a favor.”

Kotori had asked for a favor. Said these were friends of hers. Maki should have obviously asked for more details.

“This is your problem, Honoka. Put her in the garage.”

“That’s my room.”

Maki glared at Honoka.

“It’s a tiny loft.” Honoka had both hands out, pleading. Maki tried not to think of the clutter that Honoka had probably buried her bed in.

Maki’s hand flashed out, pointing back to their guests. “She’s tiny.”

“Maki....” more whining.

Glances were exchanged between the guests and Nozomi stepped forward, “Is there a problem?”

“No, no, not a problem…”Honoka had started waving her arms, “just a hiccup, but Maki’s really nice and it’ll all be okay, right, Maki?” Honoka had one of Maki’s arms in a not so friendly vise.

Maki closed her eyes, humming a darker patch of the Nutcracker, then grimaced at Honoka, “I’m going to Eli’s. NO ONE goes into my bedroom.”

“Nobody wants to...” Honoka almost sagged with relief but still clung.

“Oh, just be quiet, Honoka.” Maki shook off her friend, and grabbed her coat, tossing her hair back and pulling her watch cap over the curls. She could rant at Eli and then be back after jet lag had knocked out the problems. Good strategy.

“See you later.” Nozomi called out. “Thank you for your hospitable greeting.”

Nico snorted.

Maki growled.

###

“I can’t believe Honoka would do that.” Maki was pacing, she’d already done a dozen circuits of Eli’s tiny storefront office.

Eli looked down at her friend, reaching out to grab the pine swags that Maki was thrashing the air with. Eli took some care hanging them off nails, “It’s Honoka. What did you expect. You agreed to let her run a B and B out of your family’s camp. Even if you only did it to annoy your parents, you still did it.”

Maki blew her bangs out of her eyes, “I didn’t do it to annoy my parents. Honoka needs some actual experience. I wanted to help.”

“I know.” Eli paused, debating if the swag was level enough that customers wouldn’t think the Christmas decorations had been hung by elves drunk on nog. Then she swatted Maki with a spare pine branch. “Plus, bonus, if it annoys your parents…”

“Eli…” Maki’s voice held a note of warning.

“Sorry.” Eli laughed and climbed down, folding up the step ladder, and being a good friend, changed the subject, “Japanese friends of Kotori, huh. Bet they were stylish.”

Maki shrugged, “The tiny one was mostly wrapped up in a puffer jacket that she could have rolled down Cadillac Mountain in.”

“I’ll have to stop by. How long are they staying? You should invite them to the Nutcracker.”

Maki turned her back on Eli, appreciating the seasonal touches Eli had scattered around her office, a pair of antique snowshoes, skiing pictures, white and blue knit hats with Bibi and a snowflake embroidered on the brim, “Talk to Honoka.”

“I will.” Eli bounded behind her desk, chin propped on hand, “We need to meet more people. This is a very dead town in the winter.”

“I’m fine.”

“They’ll go back to Japan, you can try out flirting with no consequences.” Eli winked.

Maki raised a judge-y eyebrow at Eli, “Flirting always has consequences.”

“Not for the forthright.” Eli leaned back, the picture of smug, blonde charisma.

“Good luck with that.” Maki kicked a rug while Eli preened, “Can I borrow a snowmobile sometime?”

Eli leaned forward, looking at the printout on her desk. “Sure. Have a rental party tomorrow, but anytime after that. Need a guide?”

Maki shook her head.

“Where are you headed?”

Hands in her pocket, Maki sighed, “Just out.”

“Harasho.”

Maki had had enough polite conversation. It was time to move this to Eli’s garage/ballet studio and the upright Maki slummed on when Eli needed live music. “Let’s practice.”

“Go warm up. I’ll be right there.”

Maki nodded.

###

Very nice space, Nozomi decided, as she looked around the clean, bright wood of the walls, large framed photographs of rural rice paddy, bamboo, and temple scenes blending nicely into the natural feel. Nozomi wondered if there was a Shinto shrine or temple anywhere close. New Year’s would be strange without visiting one.

Nico frowned, “Why aren’t we in New York City?”

“Because Umi’s designer friend is amazing, based here, and we’ve been invited as guests…” Nozomi nudged Nico as she curled up in a chair, looking miserable, “Plus, the scenery is quite lovely.”

Nico glared at her manager, “You're not talking about the snow are you?”

“Why not have some fun?” Nozomi bounce sat on the bed, trying out its springiness.

“Nico is working.”

“Nico is always working.”

“Yes.” Nico was taking in every detail of the room and there weren’t nearly enough.

“Nico should take a break. Ask a girl out. Get a private tour…” Nozomi’s go to look was a leer and it infected her voice.

“Nico isn’t interested.”

“It’ll be a long, cold three weeks then.” Nozomi flopped back on the bed. She hoped the upstairs mattresses were this comfy.

“Nico will stay close to the fire.”

Nozomi sat up. “Women are warmer.”

“Nico doesn’t need entanglements.”

“I wouldn’t mind being tangled in…” Nozomi ended her teasing, for the moment, at Nico’s fierce glare.

“Leave Nico alone.”

Nozomi bowed, giggling, “Yes, your majesty. Maybe I’ll go see if that snappy, sassy redhead is back and we bond can over your bad habits.”

Nico looked for something to throw as Nozomi hustled out the door.

###

The music always helped. Maki had gotten another stern email from her parents suggesting she enter Columbia to start her MBA studies, since she had decided not to pursue medical school. As a pre med, she’d been able to sneak through college with a music major, taking the required science courses for her planned out future. But that had just made the thought of so many hours in school not in front of any kind of keyboard unbearable. So she’d fled to Maine and looked up her summer childhood friends, including Honoka.

After she’d finished at Eli’s, Maki had just walked straight into the music room she’d turned the walkout basement into, to continue practicing the Tchaikovsky pieces that Eli had decided on, and the March that Honoka had chosen for their latest video, with Maki playing as seriously as possible and Honoka cracking as many nuts as she could in the costumes that Kotori had come up with. They were filming that tomorrow, if Honoka remembered.

When Maki next looked at a clock it was after 2 a.m. Too late. But she was barely sleepy. Time to curl up with milk and cookies and a Christmas cartoon? Stretching her arms out in front of her, Maki stepped out, the snow crunching under her unlaced boots, stars distant but bright in the cold, clear night. Bracing. Maki should have just taken the stairs. Stomping through the snow while humming a very fast March, Maki found herself even more alert, shaking off the cold as she switched to slippers and strolled into the kitchen. Quick warm up some milk with cinnamon, Maki glanced over her shoulder, Honoka had left the fire going. Maki would have to talk to her about that...wait, was someone on the couch?

“Hello?”

Sharp red eyes glowered above a scowl.

Maki wondered if somehow Nico had heard the piano, even through the soundproofing, “I’m sorry, did I wake you up?”

A shrug, or more accurately the blanket Honoka’s Japanese guest had swaddled around herself moved slightly up, then down.

“I haven’t been sleeping so I’m hoping some warm milk and cookies will fix that.” Maki considered measures as she poured out a pint into the pot, “Would you like some?”

“Arigato.”

Maki poured more milk into the pot, took out the cinnamon, and turned on the flame. Humming Elligton’s Sugar Rum Cherry take, Maki started stirring.

“Why so quiet?” A voice grumped next to her.

Maki jumped slightly, managing to squelch a squeal and only splatter a third of the milk.

“I’m not quiet. I’m humming.” Maki turned to Nico, squaring her shoulders back to loom slightly. Nico’s glance paused briefly as she looked straight ahead, then ticked up to meet Maki’s.

“Not you.” Nico spun, waving both hands in a broad gesture that took in all the windows. “Here.”

Maki scratched her cheek, “It’s supposed to be quiet. It’s the woods.”

Nico hmmpphed. “Too quiet to sleep.”

“How can it be too quiet to sleep?” Maki was genuinely puzzled and found herself watching to see what Nico was going do next.

Nico sighed, started to say something, then her eyes went wide just as Maki’s nostrils flinched at an acridly sweet burning odor, and Nico shoved forward, pushing Maki to the side, using the blanket to snatch the pot off the stove by its handle, “Baka.”

“Just let me…” Maki reached for the pot, but Nico slapped her hand down.

“Sit.” Nico pointed to the front room.

“This is my…”

Nico shoved the pot under Maki’s nose and Maki stepped back, gagging, “Sit.”

Grumbling, Maki moved to the counter, leaning. Nico, with swift, sure movements, took a quick tour of every cabinet and assembled a new batch of ingredients. Maki tried to get a good look through the constantly shifting speedster but Nico was moving so fast it was hard to focus on what she had in her hands.

“Is that chocolate? I’m not…”

Nico turned, raised a finger to her lips, and shushed Maki, who decided slumping morosely in one of the stools was the right mood. But she just couldn’t keep her frown when the smell of cinnamon and chocolate with just the slightest hint of some heated spice started to warm her.

Maki, twirling a curl, was staring out the window, when a box of shortbread and a mug of meltingly dark hot chocolate landed in front of her. Nico had already shuffled past, rewrapping herself in the blanket, and claiming the far end of the couch.

“Arigato.” Maki said as she picked up the offerings and followed. Nico was staring expectantly. Maki cleared her throat nervously, “I was planning to watch some Christmas cartoons…”

Nico seemed bored, and shrugged, staring ahead into the fire, suddenly disinterested in Maki.

“Did Honoka leave the fire?” Maki asked quietly.

“Nico knows how to make fire.” Nico shivered, “wanted warmer.”

Maki jumped up, hurried to her bedroom and came back with the queen sized wool ‘Good Medicine’ blanket off her bed, leaning over the back of the couch to wrap it around Nico, “you can borrow this while you’re here. If Honoka’s only given you a comforter, it might help.”

Another period of staring while Maki watched the fire and wondered what notes the flares of yellow and orange would translate too if she were scoring the backdrop to a winter’s night.

“Jet lag Nico. You?” Nico broke the silence.

The chocolate was richer and sweeter than Maki was used to, with the slightest bite of what might be a hot pepper. “Never sleep.”

Nico grunted, “bad for skin.”

Maki drew in a hugely dramatic puff of air and patted her chest over her heart, “Harsh.”

Nico giggled.

Mood eased, Maki ventured a question. “Talking snowman or talking reindeer?”

Nico tapped her mug, then her lip quirked up into what looked like a smirk from the side, “Grinch.”

Maki grabbed the remote.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast really isn't working for anyone, but Eli does okay.

Maki grumbled. There was a voice. Not a voice she was used to in the morning.

“Maki, wake up!” Excited. But not cabin on fire excited. Eli. What was she doing?

Maki opened up an eye. The great room, the couch, curled up sleeping under a throw, Eli standing over her looking way too perky for…”What time is it?” Maki pulled the throw over her face.

“Almost 8. Come on, introduce me.” Eli reached down to lever Maki up off the couch as the actual homeowner groaned.

“There’s no one to introduce you to, Eli. It’s too early.”

At that Nozomi in a gray snowflake sweater dress came downstairs, followed by a yawning ginger who seemed to be about Nico’s height. No Nico in sight though. Right, Maki thought, Nico was in her parent’s usual room. Maki shuddered. That was too bizarre a thought for this early.

“Why’re we up so early, Nozomi?” the ginger whined in Japanese.

Nozomi was looking back over her shoulder, “Because Umi wants us to scout the locations we’re using for the photoshoots.”

“Hi!” Eli pulled Maki to her feet by the collar, “I’m Eli Ayase, friend of Maki.”

“Are you really this desperate to talk to people?” Maki hissed.

“Single women, yes,” Eli hissed back.

Maki sighed, shivered her fingers through her hair, and grimaced in Nozomi’s direction, “Eli is an old friend of mine. She leads private tours and has a ballet studio. Eli, this is Tojo Nozomi, she…” Maki paused, realizing she’d left yesterday afternoon without getting any real information on the people Honoka had invited to stay in her house.

“I’m a photographer. This is Hoshizora Rin, my assistant.” Nozomi bowed, Rin blinked and started opening cabinets.

Maki moved to the kitchen island, leaving Eli to her own devices, “What are you looking for?”

“Cereal.”

Maki pointed to a cabinet to the left of Rin.

“Thanks, friend.” Too much energy for Maki to deal with.

And then Nico wandered in from her room, wearing two bright red sweaters, black leggings, and a pink fluffy hat with ear flaps. Maki snorted. Nico glared.

Immediately after that Honoka barrelled in, just dodging around Nico. “Sorry sorry sorry.” Honoka popped open the oven door, “Made muffins last night, here have some, everybody.”

Rin clutched a stack of muffins to her chest, dropping the cereal box. Maki grabbed it, a bowl, and a carton of milk and returned to the couch, turning on Christmas music and ignoring the clamor behind her. Eli and Nozomi had moved to the Christmas tree, Eli asking polite questions and Nozomi occasionally giggling. Maki rolled her eyes. Time for a Scooby Doo Christmas special.

###

“So you have a ballet studio?” Nozomi asked.

“It’s small, but yeah. I have a few students and I post biweekly instructional videos. We’re doing a Nutcracker Dream Fantasy in a couple of days. You and your friends should come be our audience.”

Eli’s eyes were glowing so brightly, Nozomi thought she must be very proud of her students. “I will.”

“Great. What are your plans while you’re here?” Eli poked a bell on the tree, causing a ting.

“Modelling shots of Nico” Nozomi pointed to where Nico, face scrunched up by a scowl of displeasure had taken a mug of probably herbal tea to sit on the end of the couch opposite from Maki. “I’ll need to know how to set up…” Nozomi hesitated, searching for the English word, “where to” Nozomi raised her hands like a viewfinder, “frame in these places. Which outfits where.”

“Oh right, Kotori’s designs. She’s very excited about this, “Her costumes for the Nutcracker are amazing.” Eli tapped a toe, nearly dropping into a plié as her thoughts drifted ballet-ward.

Nozomi was determined to stay on topic. “You are a guide?”

“Yeah. This time of year, I take families on hikes and cross country ski tours and out on snowmobiles.”

“Maybe you help? With places?” Nozomi’s soft request was an invitation.

Eli’s grin lit even brighter than her eyes, “Sure.” She checked her watch, “I have a group this afternoon, but maybe we could meet for dinner and talk about what you need.”

###

Nico kept looking at her. It was making Maki nervous, but she chomped her way through her remaining cereal and then pivoted, “What!??!?!”

Nico shook her head, “Wrong breakfast.”

“It’s a fine breakfast.” Maki held the bowl against her chest protectively.

“Miso, rice, fish, natto, nori…” Nico nodded, “is breakfast. Not cakey or…” Nico pointed at the box.

Maki was losing the plot of the Scooby film, but she’d probably be able to figure out who was chasing Shaggy and Scooby without much bother. She tapped the box with her spoon, “Bonus reading material.”

Nico rolled her eyes, swivelled in her seat, and pulled out her phone. Maki, suddenly realizing she was being ignored and that the number of people in her house exceeded her comfort level by at least Nico decided she could watch useless Christmas videos another day.

Time to hyperjump to a new conversation. Maki put the bowl next to the box. “Hey, Eli.”

Eli jumped.

“Did you want to rehearse today?”

Eli glanced at her watch and grimaced, “I have to run. Sorry, Nozomi. I’ll stop by later.” Then Eli addressed Maki’s question, “I really don’t have time today. Tomorrow morning?”

“Sure.” Maki shrugged, “I’ll play for a few hours solo.” She stretched and grabbed her breakfast supplies, “You can just catch up to my awesome later.”

Eli chuckled, “Thanks Maki.”

As Eli bustled out the door and Maki rinsed her bowl, ignoring a Rin who was half asleep at the kitchen island, Nozomi settled next to Nico on the couch.

“Is Umi upstairs?” Nico wondered.

The conversation had switched back to Japanese with Honoka off somewhere...maybe checking the upstairs bathroom...but Maki followed along easily.

“Breakfast with Kotori. They’re going to decide on designs.”

“Nico decides.”

“I’m sure Umi will mention that you want input.”

“Not input, Nozomi, final decision.”

“Nico, this is an opportunity…”

“Nico is doing a huge favor for Umi, being here, away from family.” Nico’s tone was getting urgent, which prompted a Nozomi move to the kitchen.

Maki was watching curiously as Nozomi seemed to be sneaky up on a dozing Rin. With a wicked, Maki couldn’t think of any other word for it, grin, Nozomi pounced, and Rin woke with a scream, barely heard over her tormentor’s lascivious, gloating giggles as Nozomi mauled the ginger’s bosom.

Maki looked away, not wanting to know which part of Japanese culture allowed you to do that to a friend.

###

Kotori Minami had never seen anyone who looked so much like a work of art come to life. Or behaved so much like a courtier out of legends and fantasy. Sonoda Umi, blue black hair perfectly framing a face of breathtaking, heartbreaking loveliness, just the slightest shadowy doubt flickering deep in pools of warm, kind amber. Dressed in a too formal for a casual breakfast gray tweed suit, Umi was bowing in front of Kotori, offering a box.

“Merry Christmas. Thank you for this opportunity for my business and my friends.”

Kotori opened the box. In it lay a wreath of bare, barely green fronds, silver and white dusted pine cones, gold and bright red berry sized baubles, and a bright bow of soft, red ribbon.

“Oh, Umi, it’s divine. Where did you find it?”

“I know a florist in Seoul.”

Kotori left the box on the counter. She’d find the perfect place to hang it later. Placing a full tray on the table, Kotori pointed at the seat across the table from hers, “Please join me. I made French toast.”

Umi nodded, pulling out a chair, arranging her napkin neatly in her lap, and waiting for Kotori to serve out portions.

“Itadakimasu.” They said in unison. Umi smiled slightly, not able to not steal a glance at the lovely cloud of softness shimmering across the table from her. This was somehow a very adult moment, a feeling she wondered about. Perhaps the absence of her parents. Or travel bringing a new maturity.

The food was sweeter and much more bread than Umi was used to eating at any meal, but Kotori seemed to relish the treat.

They ate in companionable silence and then, as Kotori poured out a fragrant jasmine tea, Umi cleared her throat, “I’d like to be able to go back to Nico with a schedule.”

Kotori’s eyes went wide and there was a bleating sound.

Umi continued, “Honoka was not able to offer very many details upon our arrival. Although the cabin is enchanting and it was very nice of your friend to agree to host us.”

Kotori paled. “Do you want to see the designs?”

“Of course, but right now I’d like to get Nozomi and Rin started on visualizing the layouts. And Nico....” Umi paused, “Nico is very detail oriented. I respect that.”

Kotori poured herself some more tea, offering Umi a refresh, which was refused.

Kotori sipped her tea, humming nervously. Umi was noticing her own ease starting to evaporate, “Kotori?”

Kotori dropped her cup suddenly, the clank of china startling Umi, “I’m so sorry, it took so long to get the clothes finished, and Honoka didn’t understand, and I really don’t know where it would look best, and your friends are going to hate me, and I don’t know what to do…” A sniff, a sob, two honey eyes full of tears and fear, and Umi felt dizzy. “Umi?”

Umi stared ahead, not looking at Kotori, thoughts flying, automatically sipping tea. Improvising was not a strength she had, but seemingly Kotori was relying on her. Nozomi, Nozomi and RIn were much better at ‘winging’ things.

A second before the silence hit crushingly awkward, Umi spoke. “Nozomi.” Eye contact, a smile, “Nozomi loves being asked to solve problems. I’m certain she will embrace this opportunity.” Umi pulled out her phone. All they needed to do was to keep Nico focused on the clothes before she realized how amateur this operation was, “Please don’t concern yourself. Lily White will take care of all the details.”

Kotori hiccup coughed and Umi wondered why she found herself thinking it was adorable. It had been little moments like this that she had missed since Kotori finished her design internship at the atelier where they’d been colleagues and returned to the United States. Umi had been happy that Nico was so amenable to assist and willing to travel. Nico might not continue to be so amenable if she realized that Umi had oversold Kotori’s level of preparedness to launch her debut line. But Nico wouldn’t let a friend down. Just keep Nico focused on the clothes, Umi repeated to herself.

###

“WHAT IS ALL THIS?!?!!!” Maki roared as she stood in front of the bathroom sink, mirror reflecting a fuming, exhausted householder, whose closet was suddenly full of frilly pink things, with every surface around her sink covered in bottles, jars, and vials.

Honoka rushed in, alarmed and inarticulate, barely ahead of Nico, who paused at the corner of the closet, then did her best at exuding confident nonchalance, “Nico’s beauty regime.”

Maki whirled, fists clenched, eyes narrowed, “How faked are you?”

Nico raised a hand to her chin, tilting her head to maximum cuteness, eyes wide and sparkling. Maki swore the air started to glimmer. “Nico is the cutest. By nature.”

Maki swept her arm at the drug store counter her sink had become, “Then why do you need all this gunk.”

“Healthy skin care. Travel.” Nico’s glamor had dialed down to grumpy cute and her arms were crossed in an uninviting pose.

“I travel, I look fine, I use water and moisturizer on really cold, dry days.” Maki opened the medicine cabinet, pulling out a small jar

Nico stepped forward, staring at Maki so intensely, Maki felt herself physically drawn into Nico’s orbit. A quick finger flicked down Maki’s cheek, then Nico grabbed the jar from Maki’s hand, read the ingredients, snorted, and tossed it in the trash can.

“Hey, that’s expensive.” Maki yelped.

“Waste of packaging.”

Maki snarled, but managing to speak slowly and evenly so there would be no misunderstanding, “Get your toxic, worthless junk out of my bathroom.”

“Nico is a guest. It’s half Nico’s bathroom.”

“Honoka!” Maki turned to a Honoka who kept looking at the door like she might make a leap for freedom.

“Maki, is it really a big de…” Honoka began to placate.

Nico had moved to the bathtub, testing out the faucet.

“You.” Maki jumped forward, looming over Nico, who continued unbothered, while Maki ranted, “Do not mess with my bathtub. No bubbles, no oils, no scent. No you.”

With a smirk, Nico sat herself primly on the edge of the tub, taking time to slowly cross her legs at the knee, challenging Maki to move her.

Maki closed her eyes, breathing deeply, counted to five, then turned to where Honoka was lurking. “I’m going to go practice, Honoka. Have your ‘guest’ clear off half of my sink. Immediately.”

“Sure, Maki, not a problem. You’re going to sound amazing. I’m sure you and Nico…”

By that time, Maki was out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter as a Christmas treat. I hope you are enjoying your December, whatever you might celebrate. 
> 
> I think I owe someone a "oh my god, they were roommates" AU. Maybe this is earning me some credit there ; )


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The distract Nico plan begins...and our last Japanese tourist arrives.

Nozomi read the email again. It sounded like Umi, polite, formal, composed, requesting Nozomi do some research on local possibilities for photo shoots, which Nozomi was planning anyway, until the last line, which read, “Please refrain from discussing this with Nico as I do not wish to undermine her confidence in Kotori’s designs” which if you had made a study of Umi’s habits, sounded like panic. Rin bounced behind Nozomi, shaking her head, drops of water flicking Nozomi, “What are we doing, boss?”

Nozomi considered how much to tell Rin, who was very very bad at not blurting out the very thing anyone was trying to keep out of the conversation. Just keep Rin focused on task, so that she didn’t give anything away to Nico, who was ALWAYS looking for what was going to go wrong.

“We’re going to drive around and check out locations, then I’ll meet Eli for dinner and see what she has to suggest.”

“Ooohh, Eli seems really cool. I bet she’ll have some great ideas for us.” Rin’s eyes gleamed. Nozomi was almost certain Eli had meant a private discussion but Nozomi couldn’t strand Rin; maybe Nico would want dinner company?

“Let’s head out and tell Nico what the plan is.” Nozomi tucked her phone away, response to Umi sent.

Rin saluted, grabbing a sweater from the top bunk, “You got it.”

###

Nico, under a stack of blankets, was scrolling through a playlist on the screen in the living room, frowning. “Nico should be on here.” She switched to search function, pulling up her latest video, watching it again, with a critical eye. They definitely needed a better lighting set up. Nozomi had talked about renting gear.

“Nico meets her biggest fan every morning in the mirror.” Nozomi pulled on the top blanket, as she leaned over the couch, to grab for the remote. Nico’s viewing choice was no surprise. It was barely worth the tease, but Nozomi was on task.

“If Nico doesn’t like it…” Nico began.

“No one will ever see it.” Rin interjected, batting an ornament on the Christmas tree to watch it spin. “But this cover’s great Nico. Why are you frowning at it?”

Before Nico could answer the front door banged open and Honoka came barrelling through the hall, hung a turn at the kitchen and nearly fell over the back of the couch Nico was sitting on.

“Nico!” Shouted. As if Nico weren’t two cushions away. “Umi says you have to come now. Kotori needs you to try on the clothes. Since there wasn’t a fitting.” Honoka bobbed up and down, arms on the couch, Nico staring at her. “It’s important.”

Nico huffed and turned off the screen, her English curt. “Nico might be busy.”

“But you’re not.” Nozomi poked Nico.

“And you’re here for the clothes, right. So they have to fit.” Honoka’s bright eyes were so wide and innocent that not even Nico could find a spark to start an argument.

Enjoying the stares of everyone in the room while she decided, Nico took a minute before levering herself off the couch. “Yes.”

“Yippee!!” More shouting. “I’ll text Umi we’re coming now.” Honoka jumped, pumping a fist. Nico instinctively went into cautious older sibling mode, not quite frowning, but squelching Honoka’s exuberance with delay.

“Nico needs clothes.” Nico was not meeting Umi’s stylish friend the designer for the first time in leggings and a sweatshirt. She had acquired a designer outfit specifically for this situation, so Kotori would know she was dealing with a real professional. “Nico will go soon.”

“Cool.” Honoka pulled out her phone, typing rapidly.

Nozomi and Rin had their coats on, “We’ll see you later, Nico.”

Nico flashed her signature gesture, “Nico Ni will knock you out.”

Honoka was ignoring the Japanese, continuing her text conversation with Umi, Nico guessed. Umi would be a proper audience. She never let Nico down.

###

Shut out everything else, Maki told herself as she locked the door behind her and approached the piano. A certain amount of ritual was involved in this moment, not quite approaching an altar or a lover levels of depth, but a gathering of emotions, a tension, a familiarity as Maki sat on the bench, rested a hand for a moment on the polished, warming wood of the fallboard, revealing the keys, the cool welcome against her fingertips, the demand for effort, for excellence, for passion...Maki leaned back, maybe a little more like a lover than a shrine, not that she’d had much experience with either. But the piano was a means, an ally, a key to a language that actually allowed Maki the freedom to express everything that bottled up in her throat and chest. Maybe her mouth wasn’t made for expressing the turmoil twisting itself out of expectation and others, but with her fingers, her arms, her body, she could shout for space, for, ironically, a moment of quiet, to just settle enough to know what it was she wanted. She wondered what it would be like to...Maki didn’t even know the words for it, it was an action, a feeling, a slam, a collision, into something that held, that would let her just be.

Maki didn’t know what she was playing, she had no space to listen, everything was being driven into the piano, to transform into the pieces of Maki that kept spinning away. Was there anyone here to listen, to hear?

###

The clothes were impressive. Just the pictures had gotten Nico on a plane, flying across a huge ocean. Umi had impeccable taste so Nico knew when Umi pitched the project it would be something spectacular. Nico had also not been unaware of Umi’s gloom since the very kind and decorative Kotori Minami had ended her internship at the atelier and returned home. Now, while Nico herself was an independent modern career woman, she didn’t fault anyone who managed to find someone to get sentimental about. Yes, she totally judged Tojo, who seemed to have mastered the casual weekend relationship. Nico would not have flown across an ocean if Nozomi had pitched the project. But for Umi, Nico shrugged, and smiled at Kotori, who was a whisper of steel and grace, answering all of Nico’s questions without hesitation. Nico couldn’t put the pieces down, the textures, the lightness, the way the light caught additional colors, none of that had been in the sketches and all of it was magical. Nico found herself getting excited as she imagined the photos, the camera turning her natural charisma up by 1000 when wrapped in these beautiful slices of artistry.

“Yazawa-san…” Kotori started.

“Nico.” Nico waved an invitation to intimacy as she put down a white blanket robe that seemed to contain in its threads the silver glimmer magic of first snow at midnight. Kotori was finishing that piece, she’d wanted to see it on Nico so that the painted on kanji could be placed in the proper locations. Umi had been confirming the order of strokes, offering to do the calligraphy herself, but Kotori seemed reluctant to put that responsibility on the other woman. Nico wondered if the seamstress realized how seriously Umi took the samurai’s mastery of both sword and brush.

Kotori reached for her chalk, “Nico...thank you, now that I’ve seen this, I can mark the locations.”

“Once again, Kotori, if you want me to, I would be more than happy…” Umi stepped forward.

“Oh, I couldn’t…” Kotori shrugged, demurring, “this is all of this fabric I have, any mistake...you’re very sweet, but...”

Nico couldn’t take the look on Umi’s face, like the damsel in distress had turned down the rescue and was slowly freezing in the ice tower. She coughed, drawing the focus back to Nico, “Maybe Umi could demonstrate her talents on another fabric, similar in texture.” Nico bowed, “Nico will cover the costs. For an original Sonoda.”

Umi blushed, Nico raised a hand to cover her own mouth, pretending modesty, but actually covering a broad grin at Umi’s embarrassment.

“Oh…” Kotori glanced from one to the other, giggling, “I’m sure Umi’s talents are more than up to the job, I just thought…”

Nico gave in and laughed at her friend’s grand gestures as Umi bowed, “I will not disappoint either of you.”

Now see, if there had been someone like Umi, serious and stunning and silly and too easy to tease, in Nico’s life, interested in more than friendship, the rising pop star might have made a little time for something that wasn’t her career.

###

Eli was surprised to find she had not a family standing in her office, but one client, a small, mousy, bundled up in layers woman by the name of Koizumi Hanayo, visiting New England with her parents, who had stayed in Boston. Eli had a good reputation among Japanese tourists, but solitary guests were unusual. Groups of co workers were more common. Not that Eli would let this throw her off stride.  
.  
“Hi, I’m Eli Ayase. Nice to meet you.” Eli offered a hand, Hanayo shaking it timidly while muttering something Eli couldn’t quite make out.

“Sorry,” Eli leaned down, “I couldn’t hear you.”

Hanayo leapt back, the earflaps on her hat a comedy short of their own, “Sorry.”

“Please take a seat.” Eli indicated the chair opposite hers and sat behind the computer, “Do you downhill or cross country ski?”

Another mutter.

Eli smiled broader, her voice encouraging. “You’ll have to speak up. I’m sorry.”

The young woman took a huge breath, her hands clasped in her lap, raised her head, blinking eyelashes over shy violet eyes, her Japanese rapid, “Neither, Ayase-san. I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize.” Eli slouched a little, shoulders opening, trying every body language trick she could think of to be less intimidating. “Most of my clients just...already like the outdoors.”

Hanayo shook her head, “My parents hired you. They are worried that I’m…” Hanayo fidgeted, “neet.”

Eli was confused, “They think you’re too tidy?”

Hanayo sighed, “Do you know what otaku means?”

Eli typed it into her computer. “You’re an anime fan?”

“Idol.”

“Idol?”

“Singers. Pop stars.”

“Oh.” Eli had heard of that. “Like Babymetal?”

Hanayo’s eyes went wide as she squeaked, “You know them? Aren’t they amazing. I just love…”

“I’m not a huge fan.” Glad that she had finally gotten a reaction out of her charge, Eli didn’t want the young woman to slip back into embarrassment, “but my friends were talking about their last North American tour.” Eli turned away from her computer, “So your parents sent you here for some healthy outdoor activities. And hired me for the parts of the week I had available.”

Hanayo nodded, “They have business in Boston. They didn’t want to leave me in Japan alone over the holidays.”

“Where are you staying?”

“Hotel.”

“I have a friend with a B and B, maybe they’ll have a room. There’s a friendly group from Japan there right now.”

“Really?” Hanayo looked interested.

“Cute girls too.” Eli winked, expecting Hanayo to blush or be flustered...but her client had just leaned forward, a spark behind her glasses.

“And they might have a room?”

“I’ll have to ask Honoka. They might be booked. It’s…” Eli frowned, trying to remember the name of Nozomi’s client, she’d looked her up, “Yazawa Nico.”

“NICO NI!” Hanayo was on her feet instantly, shoving Eli’s desk back, demonstrating unexpected and impressive lung capacity, “NICO NI is here? I have to meet her.” Hanayo started for the door.

“Slow down.” Eli was on her feet, hand out, “First we have to find a winter sport for you. Your parents requested pictures. I can’t afford a refund.”

“Oh.” Hanayo collapsed in her chair.

“But after that, I’m meeting Nozomi and if you don’t have any plans, you can come along.” Eli suspected that even if Hanayo had already made plans, they would be quickly cancelled.

With a great deal of effort to not throw herself at Eli or the door, Hanayo spoke in a more normal tone. “Thank you, Ayase-san.”

“Just call me Eli,” Eli grinned, and pulled up her contact list, “Now what do you think about ice skating?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Hanayo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowball fight, anyone? Or everyone.

Maki buttoned up the shirt, soft, linen, luxurious, slid the jacket over her shoulder, so light as to almost count as cloud fluff and after a quick adjustment of the collar, glanced at the mirror. While preferring jeans and flannel for going outside and sweats and pajama pants when her home hasn’t been invaded by obnoixious Japanese D listers, whenever Maki had an opportunity to dress up, she appreciated the style and skill Kotori always delivered with flair. For Honoka’s Christmas video, Maki was dressed in a ivory cashmere tuxedo with the slightest red striping. It looked amazing. Granted, the way the shoot was set up, what Honoka’s TwigVid audience would be seeing was Maki’s back and profile, but Maki felt good and that was all that mattered. She winked at herself. And then something thudded into the basement door, causing Maki to jump.

She rushed the door, tore it open, and glared. The short one, with the short ginger hair, who didn’t seem that obnoxious was staring with a guilty look, crouched down to pat together another snowball. Nico, the short one, with the long sable, flowing hair, who did seem that obnoxious, finished the delivery on a snow missile that knocked Rin in the shoulder, causing her lean and accelerate as she hit the snow with a thump.

“Hey!” Maki shouted.

Nico turned her head and did a double take, her crimson eyes narrowing as she muttered something in Japanese.

Maki stepped out into the snow. “What did you say?”

A voice came from above, “Nico-chi, I didn’t know you were back. Where’s Umi?”

Maki glanced up, Nozomi was hanging over the railing, wrapped in a robe.

Nico shrugged, “Still with the designer. Nico got bored.”

“Not enough fussing over you?” Nozomi sniped in Japanese.

Nico, in a black and gray striped shirt dress, a short, fuzzy teddy bear fur type open jacket over it, and clunky moto boots over sheer black stockings, wasn’t dressed for the weather, Maki thought as Nico waved a fist toward the deck.

Rin dug herself out of the snow and headed toward Maki, with a question of her own. “Are you dressed like snow for a reason?”

“I am not dressed like snow.” Maki replied curtly.

RIn picked up a handful of powder and held it out to Maki, speaking slowly in English, “Snow.” Then she held the snow up to Maki and pointed, “Snow.”

Maki resisted the urge to knock the hand away as Honoka came tearing around the corner and Nico leaned down to pat together another snowball with a daring look in her eye.

“Uh oh, Nico’s gonna get me.” Rin shoved Maki forward as Nico started her toss, which got Maki a face full of wet cold. As she spluttered and her vision cleared, she heard both Nico and Rin laughing hysterically.

Honoka had scooped up snow with the hand that wasn’t holding a garment bag and shoveled it in Maki’s direction as she rushed her, “Ha, Maki! You’re the target.”

Arms raised to knock down Honoka’s rain of snow, Maki plowed forward, checking Honoka to the right, and making her own snowball. Nico was still doubled over with laughter, if Maki threw hers at the right angle, Nico might faceplant in the snow and wouldn’t that be a nice return for involving Maki. Plus, it would be hysterical. Maki felt left out of the laughter. While Maki was winding up, Nico caught on to her plan, and with a quick curse in her native tongue, Nico slid toward Maki, colliding with the taller woman.

“No sneak attacks.” Nico connected with Maki’s midriff and Maki nearly fell over her. The cold air was suddenly perfumed by a fruity, musky warmth and Maki was surprised by how lively Nico felt, like a minature turbine ready to power a town through a blizzard.

“Help! Nico!!!” Rin shouting as Honoka tackled her into the snow brought Maki back to the current scene, her arms full of a grumping Nico, who seemed to be trying to get them both upright, Rin was screaming like Honoka was actually hurting her, and then to add to the fun, Eli came around the corner with a small woman in an oversized army green parka following her.

“Konbanwa, Ayase-san!” Nozomi called from the balcony, “I was just getting ready.”

“It’s Eli, remember!” Eli waved, “this is Koizumi Hanayo, a client of mine who lives in Tokyo. She wanted to meet all of you.”

Koizumi seemed to be looking for someone specific Maki thought as the newcomer’s violet eyes scanned the snowy scene.

“Hey, you’re cute.” Rin scrambled out from underneath Honoka and sprinted toward the newcomer, arms out, grabbing the girl in a hug, “I’m Rin.”

Koizumi screamed, “Somebody rescue me” and Rin stepped back, shocked.

Honoka sat back in the snow, disappointed, “So is the snowball fight over?”

“No.” Rin said, which got buried in the “yes”s echoing from everybody else.

Another shrill, LOUD noise from the new person, an excited squeal this time, “Nico Ni!!!!” and Maki suddenly realized her arms were still full of Nico as the new problem sprinted toward the two of them.

Nico shouted, “NOZOMI!!!”, then freed herself from Maki, striking a pose to confront the charging Koizumi, raising her hands to her temples, “Nico Nico Ni!

Koizumi stopped in front of Nico, her hands clasped together, bouncing in the snow, “Oh my god, you’re so cute And tiny. And that dress...oh my god, is that her new line?”

Nico giggled, “Nico Ni is always happy to meet a fan, especially one with such good taste.”

Maki snorted, that sounded so faked. Nico whirled and glared, her English quick and chopped, her arm pointing toward the trees. “You. Go. Somewhere.” Then the switch to fluency, “Nico is too busy to be pawed.”

“I wasn’t pawing you. You ran into me.”

“Pawing.” Nico stated deliberately, brushing her arms as if to knock off Maki’s damp, grubby hand prints, “No touch.”

“Gladly.” Maki knew she was snarling. Koizumi had slumped at the no touching and Maki shook her head and turned back to the house. She and Honoka had a long evening ahead of them, “C’mon Honoka, we need to get started.”

“Oh yeah,” Honoka bent down to pick up the discarded garment bag, “I remembered my costume.”

“Where’s the hat?” Maki knew Kotori had built Honoka an oversized Nutcracker faux bearskin hat.

Honoka frowned, then reversed her direction, “I left it in the garage. Be right back.” Honoka sprinted off, garment bag flapping as she ran.

“Hey, Maki?” Eli was using her need a favor voice. Recently, everybody was using their need a favor voice. Except her parents, who were using their demand an action voices. That was Maki’s life right now.

Maki sighed before she turned, “Yeah?”

Eli was obviously in plotting mode so she moved to close whisper zone, “Do you have any space....”

“NO.” Maki’s volume startled everyone left, Nozomi and Honoka had disappeared. Nico was listening to Koizumi race through paragraphs of glee while Rin stared at their exchange, mesmerized by the newcomer.

“Hanayo's parents booked her a hotel and sent her to get some exercise. She doesn't have anyone to talk to. She’s lonely. And terribly shy. Back in Tokyo, she spends most of her time on her computer in her parent’s basement. Don’t make me send her back to her no Japanese speaker on the premise hotel.”

Maki rolled her eyes, “Ask them if they can make room. Nozomi seems to like you.”

Eli sighed, “All right. But you really need to loosen up and have some fun.”

“I’m fine.”

“Suit looks great.”

“Yeah.” Maki smiled and shot her cuffs, “Kotori’s been in a really good mood.”

“You can almost feel it in the cut.” Eli patted above Maki’s elbow, “god tier tailoring.”

“Mixed with cashmere. Unbeatable.” Maki felt a shiver, the sun was going down and her hands were cold, and though wool the suit was neither made for outdoor nor impervious to snow and wet. “I need to get inside. Have a fun date.”

“Good luck with the taping.” Eli clapped Maki on the back.

“Thanks!” Before Maki turned back toward her music room, she caught crimson eyes staring and heard Rin say, “It’s like somebody turned winter into a suit, Nico. It’s so light. Snowflakes.”

Maki saw Nico shake her head and smile slightly as she replied “okashi” and then Maki was at the door before her brain autotranslated to ‘candy.’ But when she turned in surprise, Nico and Rin and Eli’s stray had gone around the side of the house to the front door. And Honoka was barrelling back down the hill, hands full.

###

Almost ready. Nozomi giggled. It never hurt to keep an eager date waiting just a few minutes longer. In Nozomi’s experience, it did the opposite of cooling them off. Flicking her long braid over her shoulder, she glanced down again at her phone. A quick swipe and she was at the picture again, Nico Ni, wearing the cutest of the latest Tae Ashida line, with the winter white tuxedo clad arms of the reclusive and mysterious hospital heiress Nishikino Maki wrapped around her. Now, no one else might have looked up the resident of the other half of the master suite, but Nozomi always did her homework. And so many young women were clamoring for more information about the distant and dashing Nishikino heiress. Nozomi was impressed. She might have made a play herself, but Nico actually seemed to notice this woman, which was rare. Nozomi knew one quick, anonymous, only slightly misleading post on her ultra private alt TWIG account, wondering who Nico Ni had flown to America to spend Christmas Eve with would drive Nico’s fans crazy with curiosity, which would lead to huge surge in interest when the redhead was identified, perfectly timed for the Minami Kotori Lunar New Year launch. Sure, Nico would be pissed when she found out and Nishikino would probably blame Nico when she found out, but as Nozomi stared at the pic, she saw Nico caught in a more natural smile, full of joyous mischief, than Nozomi had seen for years, and Maki obviously taking care not to crush Nico, the embrace lingering. Maybe some sparks would liven up Nico’s personal life, which was far too dull for any true friend to leave alone, especially one as addicted to gossip and mischief as Nozomi was.

Before she could change her mind, Nozomi shared the post, with a flood of cutesy hashtags. Then she grabbed her wrap, and rose. Time to put some sparks into her own temporary dull patch, with that hot blonde Baryshnikov-ette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo! Arsenic and Old Lace finished well so here we go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki and Honoka recover from filming, Eli and Nozomi go out to dinner, and Nico and Rin stay in.

The video session had been manic. They always were. Honoka was now sprawled out on the music room couch, candy red uniform jacket open, tank top plastered to her torso with sweat, Maki was slumped against the wall, chugging water, jacket off, sleeves rolled up. Walnut parts were scattered everywhere, Honoka reached down, grabbed a handful, and tossed the shells in Maki’s direction.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.” Maki raised her mug in salute.

“That was like 10 minutes.” Honoka groaned.

“You got walnut shells in my piano.”

Honoka sat up, her arms wide and pounding up and down, “That part in the middle, that was so cool, you were like” more gesturing, “And I was” Honoka made cracking nuts movements, “and they were flying everywhere, cracking in half right when you hit the keys…that was the Russian Dance, right? Eli’s gonna love it.”

“I don’t think so.” Maki closed her eyes, head back against the wall.

“Why not, it was great.” Honoka sounded peeved.

“Eli’s a trained classical ballerina, Honoka, cracking walnuts to Tchaikovsky’s masterpiece is probably not going to crack her top 10 versions.”

“You’re wrong.”

Maki sighed. “We have to clean up now.”

Honoka fake yawned and stretched her arms wide, “But I’m tired now, Maki. And I want to show Eli the video. Think she’s done with her date?”

Maki raised an eyebrow. She would not have expected Eli, who lived alone, to return here, after her date, to this house full of people who might get in the way of any after date activities. “Eli might want some privacy. I’m sure Kotori would love to see the video.”

“Oh yeah, we looked amazing.” Honoka jumped up and grabbed the phone off its stand, “I’ll send it to her.”

They had looked amazing, Maki’s snowy tuxedo and Honoka’s vivid splash of seasonal red, Honoka’s uniform trousers out of the same fabric as Maki’s. The faux bearskin hat was now ludicrously off balance on the edge of Maki’s piano. At some point, Honoka had taken it off and started tossing walnut meats in it, which is how they got into the piano.

Maki flexed her fingers. She’d spent most of the day practicing for both tonight and the more traditional program Eli had put together. Finger fatigue and no patience for picking walnut carcasses out of her piano so what she needed now was a snack. “Cookies. We need cookies.”

Honoka bounced to her feet, “We do.”

Maki grabbed the hat, shook out walnut parts, and put it on, tilting it back, decisively giddy as she remembered a plate of snickerdoodles. “We’ll clean up tomorrow.”

“YES!” Honoka fist pumped, “You’re the best, Maki. I’ll be down here right after breakfast with a broom.”

Maki tried frowning, but could barely dent the energy that made her want to tap dance across the floor, “You’d better. It’s bad enough that you invi…”

“Maki.” Honoka sounded serious.

“What?”

“You said you would stop blaming me.”

“No, I agreed to stop mentioning that I was blaming you.”

“Isn’t that the same?”

“No.” Maki tossed the hat on the couch, giddy bubble burst, “If Rin ate all the cookies, you’re making more.”

“There’s some in the freezer.”

“Good.”

###

Eli opened the door for Nozomi, who had a dark gray dress with a slightly darker pattern scattered over it. Eli had opted for a dark green turtleneck tucked into light gray trousers.

“This is a very cute little place.” Nozomi glanced around the small room, shifting her shawl.

Eli waved at the bartender, who smiled back. “Yeah, it’s very cozy. I recommend it to a lot of my clients.”

They slid into a circular back booth. “Do you bring them here yourself?”

Eli shook her head, “No. After a long day of hiking or skiing, they’re usually tired of my jokes. I only have 5.”

Nozomi brushed Eli’s arm as she took off her shawl, staying close, “I’m sure that’s not true. You seem charm.”

Eli laughed, “I am charmed. By you.”

Nozomi tilted her head and her next comment was in Japanese, “Perhaps I meant you are charming. Do verb tense hints come with dinner? And is there a quiz with a prize for excellence? I am only motivated by reward.”

Eli’s grin broadened and she continued the conversation at Nozomi’s speed, “My apologies, Nozomi-san. I could not resist the word play. And you can have any reward you want.”

Nozomi arched an eyebrow, smiling at the waitress but waving away the menu, “That is a very generous offer, Eli. Aren’t you worried about what I might demand?”

Eli shrugged, opening a menu and placing it between them, “No. I might be intrigued.”

“Possibly you should be worried.” Nozomi’s hand brushed Eli’s.

Nozomi sensed nervousness as the seemingly bold Eli concentrated on the menu, speaking without making eye contact, “You seem like a holiday gift in a lonely winter so I just intend to be grateful for the brightness.”

Nozomi smiled. “And what does the local tour guide recommend?”

“Seafood, always seafood.” Eli paused, “There are vegan and vegetarian options though…”

Nozomi glanced at the menu, then caught Eli’s eye. “Local specialties are fine. Everything I’ve seen looks tasty.”

A blush. Nozomi was starting to feel confident. Eli might be adpt at teaching skiing to groups, but perhaps Nozomi could provide private tutoring on other sports after dessert.

###

Nico was restless. Her siblings were sleeping in Japan so no video chatting with them. There was nothing in this rustic kitchen that Nico wanted to eat or cook. This was not Nico’s house so she was not going to clean. And she had already added Nico Ni songs to all of Maki’s playlists, for which she would obviously be thanked for once Maki realized how much they had been improved. So Nico was watching Terrace House because at least it felt a little like home.

Rin came bounding through the kitchen, talking as she chewed. “Hey, Nico, these cookies are great!”

Nico shook her head and pulled the blanket Maki had given her closer.

“What you watching?” Rin jumped over the back of the couch.

“Terrace House.”

“Nah, Nico. We’re in America. Watch American.” Rin grabbed the remote and slid next to Nico. “There’s some show with truckers or ice fishers or something.”

“Nico is getting tips from the models.” Nico reclaimed the remote.

“Hey, good idea. Is this an episode with photo shoots or something?”

Nico shrugged, “Nico doesn’t know.” Then Nico pointed the remote at Rin. “When are we starting the shoot tomorrow? No one told Nico the schedule.”

“We’re not!” Rin threw a pillow in the air, “It’s amazing. Umi actually said I can sleep in. She texted me.” Rin showed Nico her phone.

“Why do you have a picture with that fan person as your wallpaper?”

“Because Kayo-chin’s the cutest.” Rin threw herself back against the arm of the couch, hugging the pillow and grinning.

“Kayo-chin?”

Rin shrugged, “Cute nickname for the cutest girl.”

“Where is she?” Nico had spent all of dinner answering very detailed questions and then Rin had dragged the fan girl upstairs to show the girl the bunk bed she was going to get. Nozomi had decided to move into Umi’s room and Umi, ever gallant, had agreed not to strand a compatriot in a lonely hotel.

“Kayo-chin wanted to take a bath and a nap.” Rin yawned and leaned back against the pillow, “Ayase-san wore her out. They ice skated all afternoon. You’d be worn out too.”

“Nico is in excellent shape.”

“Cold makes it harder.” Rin considered tossing the pillow but Nico’s glare deflected the impulse.

Nico didn’t reply, her attention returning to the three women having a chat in the girls’ bedroom. One of the women was upset by how a male resident was treating her and getting support in her distress. Nico decided the two women would have been better off with each other, but nobody decided to be gay or bi. Some poor suckers actually seem to like being het. Nico snorted. Why in the world wouldn’t you want legs and curves and fire and someone who looked pretty and felt soft and sweet bright breathy whisperings ....Nico shook her head. She needed urban stimulation. Or a job to do. Too much quiet and daydreaming about improbable…A door slam and clamoring voices interrupted her thoughts.

“Hey, Maki, race you to the cookies.”

“Honoka, it is literally 5 feet away.”

“Ha! I won.” A pause and some opening and closing noises, then grief…”The cookies are gone.”

Rin leaned over the back of the couch and shouted, “I ate them.”

Another opening noise and then Honoka, sounding apologetic, “Sorry, Maki, there’s none in the freezer either. I can make some from scratch.”

“That’s all right,” Maki came into the room, jacket over her arm, shirt half unbuttoned and mostly untucked, chunky gray wool socks with a red toe cap looking silly with her creamy white tuxedo pants. Seeing Nico and Rin on the couch, she nodded a greeting and curled herself into an armchair by the fire, box of frosted wheat cereal in hand, “Cereal will do. What’re you watching?”

“Terrace House.” Rin grumped, “I told Nico we should watch American.”

Maki considered Nico, and then crunched a handful of cereal, “This is okay. The location is really pretty in this season. Makes me want to snowboard. And Tsubasa’s dad’s restaurant is great.”

Nico clucked her tongue and pulled her phone out, typing rapidly.

“Nico is always on social media.” Rin stated proudly, “Make sure you follow her. She can get you a lot of TWIG fans. Do you have an account for this place?”

“No.” Maki had one personal, very private TWIG account and it was locked.

Honoka bounced into the rocking chair with a bag of chips. “That’s a great idea. What’ll we call it? Cabin in The Woods?”

“That was a horror movie.” Maki crunched another handful of cereal.

Nico snorted, seemingly amused. Maki frowned.

Nico pointed at Maki, “Number.”

“What?”

“Your number.” Nico pointed to her phone.

“You are not posting my number on social media.”

Nico rolled her eyes, “No. Send list. Nico needs... “ Nico’s English ran dry and she waved in the direction of the kitchen, “Eats.”

“There’s ‘eats’.” Maki countered.

“I did a grocery store run yesterday. Everything’s stocked.” Honoka was rocking back and forth.

“No.” Nico was insistent.

Maki got up, leaned over Nico, who avoided staring down Maki’s cleavage by turning aside as the redhead reached for Nico’s phone, “Let me see….miso, bonito flakes, shoyu, sesame seeds, wakame…” Maki frowned.

“Proper breakfast.” Nico stated.

“I like cereal.” Maki insisted.

“Nico’s cooking is for...” a frown, Nico grabbed her phone back and typed quickly, then pronounced slowly, “appreciative tongue.”

“You mean palette.” Maki corrected automatically.

“Like painting?”

“No, Honoka.” Maki stared at the unyielding Nico for a minute, then slid back to her chair and cereal crunching, “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Arigato.” Nico bowed her head.

“Why do they even bother with him?” Maki grumbled, as she watched the on screen shenanigans.

“Baka.” Nico decided.

“Truth.” Maki offered Rin the cereal box, Rin grabbed a handful, Nico looked horrified.

“Baka.”

“You already said that.” Maki pointed out.

“Nico meant you.”

“Huh?” Maki grunted.

“Use bowls.” Nico ordered.

“Why?” Rin and Maki echoed.

“Germs?”

“I washed my hands.” Rin defended.

“It’s my food.”

Nico shoved Rin. “You’re both worse than Cotaro.”

“Who’s Cotaro?” Maki asked.

“My little brother.”

Maki hugged the cereal box.

“He’s not here, taking your...feed.”

“Feed is for animals.” Maki stated.

“Nico knows.”

Maki snarled, grabbed another handful and crunched loudly. Nico shook her head and turned back to the screen leaving Maki to glare. Terrace House; they had a system. How did they get random housemates to get along? And sometimes even go out on cute dates. Winter was a great season for cute dates. The ice skating date this season had been super adorable. But what Maki got instead of cute dates was people harassing her food choices. She frowned at Nico, who caught the expression, smirked and stuck out her tongue. Terrace House wasn’t like this, Maki thought. Those people almost made sense. Nico made none.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we go again. Buckle in for the winter holidays, this story will cover Christmas, New Year's, and the Lunar New Year, a holiday very meaningful to me. There will probably be more romance than the main two, but I'm still working out the details. 
> 
> I have had the most stressful of Autumns and I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to get in the mood for a holiday jam. But I know I'd miss it too much. I'll be continuing the werewolf shenanigans of Midnight Apocalypse Dance Party as this goes on. And at some point, Can't Get Started will finish...probably. I blame the title.
> 
> This title is because I suddenly did math and decided Maki and Rin were born in the Year of The Tiger, the third years in the Year Of The Rat, the rest in Ox and that seems to work. So I'm going with it,
> 
> Thank you everyone who keeps reading these. Knowing Love Live still connects us has been a bright spot. I appreciate your support.


End file.
